The Kindest Visitor
by LeagueOfSona
Summary: Sona's favorite visitor shows up once again! (My first real fanfic! Constructive feedback please!)


Julian Simmons.

Alone in her bedroom, Sona lie silent. Alone. Again. Nothing new to her.

_"Solace. Is there anything but?"_

Her Etwahl was resting on its stand. Motionless. It had seen much use lately, as it was her only way of communicating with others. She had seen quite a few visitors, and many of the Ionian warriors loved to hear her play. Recently, a kind monk had come to visit. She could not recall his name, despite her best efforts, but she remembered him fondly.

Rising slightly, Sona cleared her mind. The only audible noise was the symphony of crickets outside of her window. As the moonlight peered in, she glanced out the window at the night sky.

_"How lovely",_ Sona thought. Rising from her bed completely, Sona snapped her fingers. In the blink of an eye, her inanimate instrument was suddenly full of life, floating daintily to the Maven. It seemed happy.

_"Perhaps some of it's joy will rub off on me."_

She smoothed her hand over the surface of the strings. They seemed to never lose their luster, shimmering even in the darkest of days. Now lightly hovering above the floor, Sona slowly made her way outdoors. The night breeze felt cool and calm. She inhaled deeply and smiled.

_"How beautiful."_

All of the houses but hers had their lights long extinguished. Her home was the only one still lit. It illuminated her path.

Intending to maintain a blissful atmosphere, Sona began to play delicately. As she did so, she glanced over at a paper lantern and directed the flow of music towards it. In a few seconds, the flame inside dissipated, leaving her in nothing but moonlight. She picked up the tempo, while maintaining the tranquil tone.

Time became meaningless when she played. As a result, she had lost track of time. All her worries and troubles disappeared. The memories of the orphanage, her friends being taken to homes, never being able to cry for help, feeling forgotten and unloved. It all went away. None of it mattered.

"Miss?"

Sona smiled. She knew that voice. That calm, sensitive, respectful voice. There was no need for a paper lantern to know who it was. The moonlight shined down upon the man, illuminating his figure. His face now partially visible, Sona looked at him with ease. It was the Monk.

His worn face displayed a kind smile. Warm and comforting. Sona was familiar with the rituals that some monks undergoed. His eyes were gone. Covered by a thick red bandage. Sona was delighted to see the man again, his first and previous visit was a refreshing one. It was strange, a blind man seemed more perceptive than the ones with their sight. Regardless, Sona greeted him with a melody of sanctuary.

As she played, thin green wisps of energy surrounded the man.

_"Hello, kind monk. It is quite a pleasure to see you again. Might you remind me of your name?"_

The Monk spoke in the same, kind voice.

"Lady Sona, My name is Lee Sin. I am a monk of Ionia."

Sona continued her melody, keeping tempo.

_"Lee Sin, your respect knows no bounds. How have you been?"_

"I have been well. I trust the same can be said for you?"

Sona's song switched to a minor chord. She could not lie with her Etwahl. It spoke the truth.

_"I... I have been doing fairly well. The past shows no mercy on my mind. I haven t the foggiest of why I dwell on the painful memories. But they are just as real as the pleasant ones, no?"_

Lee Sin stepped forward. Placing his hand on hers, he spoke calmly.

"If one continues to play the melodies of the past, one cannot hope to write melodies of the future."

Sona smiled at him.

They talked for countless hours. She had grown fond of the man. As the moonlight faded, the sunlight rose. Natures own music began to play. Birds chirped, a frog croaked, and a light breeze rustled the cherry blossoms.

The Monk spoke a final time.

"My lady, I must go. Rest now. Sleep is essential. I will see you again soon. I promise"

Sona smiled and plucked a light melody.

_"Thank you for your wise words, Lee Sin. I look forward to your next visit."_


End file.
